Regrets
by Music Hybrids
Summary: He could still hear her even after so long, but it would never truly be her because of the Great Purge. Co-story between Myself and Procrastination Fairy. Based off of "Whispers" by Procrastination Fairy


_**Hey, this isn't a new story, but a new adaption of Procrastination Fairy's story called "Whisper" This is a co-written story and I am so excited to get a chance to post the first chapter. I hope you all will love this story!**_

Darien looked across his kingdom. He could see the lights flitter around (mainly from the lanterns the children carried), he could hear laughing and cheering (mainly from the children who carried the lanterns), and he could see that the whole world was happy. To them nothing was wrong. They were free. Every single person in the world was celebrating-except for him. He had nothing left to celebrate. While the people enjoyed their freedom, he remained in his prison awaiting the torture.

"Why aren't you happy?" came a soft whisper. The tone in her voice gave away which one she was today.

He knew he couldn't put this off any longer. A shaky, deep breath entered his body. "Serenity." He turned to the princess in front of him. She had a ghostly color to her instead of the silver sheen he had come to love. She stood in what was her queen dress. He hated when she wore it. She knew that it reminded him of what he had destroyed.

"You did this," she reminded, a delicate, coy smirk on her lips, the patronizing look in her eyes, "so why aren't you celebrating?" She laughed, which confused the king. He knew that with her head no longer apart of her body (or any of the pieces left) she should no longer be able to laugh. He glared at the girl in front of him. Darien winced. She wasn't a girl. She was a ghost. He did that.

"You know why . . . ," he whispered.

She simply smiled and spun around the room, mock happiness and joy abliss. He couldn't keep from laughing. "Abliss" was just another word that she made up when she felt that it fit. She would remind him that Shakespeare did the same thing. "I used to love going to festivals. I always loved to dance to all of the music that they played. I like balls too. You can dance at balls. We met at a ball."

"Go away!" Darien growled. "You are not allowed here!"

"But I'm not here, am I? This celebration is proof of that," said the phantom as she continued to dance around. "Today is the day that you purged the Earth of anyone who was trespassing." She stopped dancing and faced him. The look on her face was filled with malice. He had seen that malice from her in battles. When someone would hurt her friends, she would immediately jump into action. As sweet and childish as she was, she was always the protective motherly type. She used to do that for him, but it was in no way motherly. She'd loved- His eyes were stinging.

"Please, go away!"

"Now, why would I do that? Regretting your choice? Endy-" Darien froze at his past nickname. She always knew what would hurt him the most and she used it. "You did this. It is your fault that I am like this." Darien looked up at her, but she had changed. His Bunny stood in front of him in her uniform and everything, but blood dripped from her neck. Pain and despair filled what was left of his heart. He was supposed to protect her!

"Didn't you love me? I gave you everything. Did I not love you enough? Or maybe you hated me so much that the only way to get rid of me was this." He was so consumed with guilt that he didn't hear her voice tremble.

"GET OUT NOW!" he screamed. He knew that his guards would be out, so he didn't worry about being heard. "Please-Bunny-just go!"

The child in a soldier's uniform-a sailor suit, he thought bitterly, remembering her speeches-stopped moving entirely. A slow, gentle tilt of her head that was a nod signaled her change. She was acting the part of a queen again-his queen.

"For now, but I'll be back soon. What will you do then?" She leaned forward as if to whisper in his ear, but she wasn't there. He felt nothing on his shoulders where her hands should have been stabilizing her; nothing on his ear where her lips should have brushed and he would have turned his head to put her lips in a more desirable place.

He could still see her.

She disappeared back into the night. Darien hoped that she wouldn't return for he didn't know if he could survive it again. Releasing a broken sigh or sob, which would never be sure, he slumped down into his bed. Then again, she wasn't that powerful, was she?

Outside the castle, a young woman stood as she looked up towards the king's room. Her sweet, mildly sardonic smile graced the wall. She tried to make her words sound like a happy promise instead of a threat or warning. She couldn't. "Soon, Darien. Soon."

_Please read and review!_


End file.
